This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 60 &#40;30 males and 30 females, age between 21 and 30&#41;subjects with genotype of either ADH1B1/1 or ADH1B3/3 or ADHAB1/3 will be included in this sutdy. Alcolhol will be given by oral intake or intravenous perfussion to keep alcohol at certain level in the expiration air. BP, pulse, EEG, ECG, eye movement and behaviour tests will be monitored or performed. Date will be analyzed and comparison will be made between genotype groups.